morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultural References
A list of all the in-universe cultural references. For out of universe cameos and Easter eggs, see Easter eggs and Cameos. Issue 1 *Hunter gives his step brother his copies of Grant Morrison comic books. The Invisibles, A book about secret agents and overlapping universes, is pointed out as the place to start. *Hunter and his step brother are playing GTA4 *Ike's "Brokeback bunkbeds" crack is a reference to the movie Brokeback Mountain, a movie about gay cowboys. *Zoe is reading "Teen Cosmo". However, Cosmo's actual teen magazine is named Cosmogirl. Issue 2 *When the detention room is filling with water, Hunter noted that they are "one dianoga away from the 'Trash Compactor Scene' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_wars Star Wars]". *Ike references https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skull_and_Bones Skulls and Bones *"Did you set off the fire alarm?" "What do i look like, judd nelson?"[ From Breakfast Club, a movie about a group of students in detention] Issue 3 *Ike references Lucy van Pelt from Charles Schultz' "Peanuts", and says he finds them adorable. *Ike referes to Jade as a Suicide Girl Issue 4 *When discussing what they would do if they were home, Hunter says he'd be watching Blade Runner at The Bloor. *Hunter mentions that when he thought he was going to die, his thought was "at least I got to see how LOST ends before it happened" *"The Hour of release draws near" actually a line from a book called The Libertine. However, the MGA study hall doubts that this is where Spencer got the reference fromMGA Study Hall #4. Issue 5 *In the variant cover featuring Hunter, he is wearing a Star Wars shirt underneath his school uniform and is reading a copy of Nick Spencer's Forgetless. *Gribbs says "i have such wonderful things to show you" which is a reference toevent horizon, a movie about a rip in spacetime and alternate dimensions. *Zoe says that they should surrender before "these psychos get all clockwork orange-ey with us"- A reference to a movie where criminals are reprogrammed into better citizens. *Zoe refers to Casey as the “Fear-inducing leader,” could be a pun on “Fearless Leader” from Rocky and Bullwinkle. *When Hisao knocks out Nine, Hunter not only quotes Princess Leia ("Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"), but mimics her pose from when she says the line. Issue 6 *Julie's alias "Christina Delassalle" is a character from Diabolique. Category:Comic Book Issue 11 *Zoe compares herself and Ike to Veronica and Reggie from Archie Comics. Issue 13 *Ike says "You know you're just going to find out he's your brother, and then feel very awkward about kissing him just to make me jealous", a reference to Star Wars. *When preparing to use the cave, Lara says "where we're going, we don't need roads", a reference to Back to the Future. Issue 17 *Ike references the movie Vanilla Sky when Jade asks if he believes in God. Issue 21 *In the "birthday" scene, Guillaume is reading The Count of Monte Cristo. Issue 23 * When talking about his father, Ike claims that Harry Chapin would understand. Harry Chapin wrote Cat's in the Cradle, a song about an awkward father-son relationship. References Category:Comic Book